Impian Hinata
by Hikasya
Summary: Inilah kisah tentang pertemanan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Pertemanan yang menjadi cinta saat pertemuan kembali. Hinata tidak percaya jika Naruto menyatakan cintanya saat makan di kafe. Inilah impian Hinata yang ingin menjadi pacarnya Naruto, akhirnya terwujudkan. Bagaimana kisah sebenarnya? fic request untuk AdityaPratama 081131. One shoot langsung tamat.
**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre: friendship/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: typo, ide pasaran (mungkin), AU, dll**

 **Senin, 18 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Adityapratama 081131**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPIAN HINATA**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo dan bermata lavender, sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah peron. Peron 10 yang berada di stasiun Konoha. Ia menunggu seseorang yang datang dari kota Suna. Seseorang yang merupakan teman dekatnya saat masih kecil.

Saat ini, gadis itu berumur 18 tahun. Dia sudah menamatkan sekolahnya di Konoha High School. Rencananya dia akan melanjutkan pendidikan di Konoha University. Dia ingin kuliah di jurusan kedokteran. Kebetulan temannya yang datang dari Suna, juga akan kuliah di Konoha University dan mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya. Mereka akan bersama-sama untuk kuliah dan akan selalu berdekatan seperti kecil dulu.

Nama lengkap gadis itu adalah Hyuga Hinata dan nama temannya yang datang dari Suna adalah Namikaze Naruto. Mereka pernah berteman sejak kelas 1 SD. Tapi, Naruto ikut keluarganya untuk pindah ke desa Suna atas permintaan nenek Naruto, sewaktu Naruto duduk di kelas 4 SD. Maka Naruto pun terpaksa ikut keluarganya dan memberikan Hinata sebuah boneka musang sebagai tanda kenangan.

Kini boneka musang itu disimpan dengan baik oleh Hinata. Bahkan dipeluknya saat ia tidur pada malam hari. Boneka musang itu dianggapnya sebagai suatu yang sangat berharga. Dijaganya dan dirawatnya sampai mengharapkan Naruto kembali lagi ke kota Konoha. Walaupun berpisah, mereka terus berkomunikasi lewat email. Setiap minggu sekali, Naruto mengirim email pada Hinata. Hinata pun membalasnya sambil chatting berlama-lama dengan Naruto. Hingga menimbulkan perasaan yang tidak terduga di hati Hinata sekarang. Tanpa disadarinya sama sekali jika Hinata mulai mencintai teman masa kecilnya itu.

NGUOOOOOONG!

Terdengarlah suara kereta listrik yang berjalan ke arah stasiun. Bersamaan terdengarlah suara petugas yang menggema lewat loudspeaker.

 **["KERETA AKAN DATANG DI JALUR 2! MOHON MUNDUR SAMPAI GARIS PUTIH!"]**

Lamunan Hinata buyar seketika, mendengar suara-suara itu. Ia tersentak dan melihat ke arah jalur 2, di mana kereta listrik dari kota Suna datang. Membawa Naruto di dalamnya, membuat jantung Hinata mulai berdetak dengan kencang seiring kereta terus berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

NGUOOOOOOOOOOOONG!

Kereta semakin mendekat. Seiring debaran jantung Hinata berdetak semakin kencang. Hanya dia sendiri yang menunggu di peron 10 itu. Tidak tampak seorang pun yang lewat di peron 10 itu. Orang-orang tampak lewat di sudut stasiun yang lain. Apalagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Ditambah hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, weekend. Hari di akhir pekan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Dia tidak sabar untuk menunggu Naruto, yang sebentar lagi bertemu dengannya. Teman masa kecilnya yang sudah berpisah dengannya selama 6 tahun. Entah bagaimana penampilan Naruto sekarang, pasti dia sudah berubah, pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul.

Kereta dari kota Suna mulai menghampiri peron di mana Hinata menunggu. Meninggalkan bunyi yang sangat nyaring saat berhenti.

NGUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!

CIIIIIIT!

Kereta pun berhenti tepat tak jauh dari Hinata. Bersamaan pintu kereta terbuka otomatis, menampakkan seorang laki-laki yang sedang memanggul tasnya di bahu kanannya. Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulit coklat yang eksotik. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Mengenakan jaket jingga berlengan pendek yang dibiarkan terbuka hingga tampak baju kaos hitam di baliknya. Bawahannya yang dikenakannya adalah celana jeans panjang hitam. Sepatu sport hitam membungkus kedua kakinya. Berumur sekitar 18 tahun.

Hinata terpaku melihatnya saat laki-laki itu juga melihat ke arahnya. Kemudian laki-laki itu menampilkan senyumannya yang menawan sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hinata.

"Hai ... Apa kamu adalah Hyuga Hinata?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Rona merah tipis tercipta di dua pipinya.

"Y ... Ya ... A-Aku Hyuga Hinata. Ja-Jadi kamu?" jawab Hinata dengan nada gugup.

Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe ... Tentu saja aku Namikaze Naruto. Apa kamu tidak ingat lagi padaku, Hinata?"

Gadis berambut indigo itu terpaku sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersentak kaget.

"Ah, Na-Naruto? Na-Naruto ya?"

"Ya ... Ini memang aku, Naruto. Teman masa kecilmu yang pindah sewaktu kelas empat SD dulu. Kamu ingat, kan?"

"Ya, a-aku ingat kok. Ka-Kamu sangat berbeda sekarang."

"Oh ya ...," Naruto memegang tali tasnya yang tergantung di bahu kanannya dengan erat dan bergaya sok cool."Aku kelihatan gagah dan menawankan sekarang?"

Sweatdrop pun muncul di kepala Hinata. Dia tersenyum kikuk.

'Dia malah memuji dirinya sendiri. Dasar, dia memang tidak pernah berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu.'

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Po-Pokoknya begitulah. Ka-Kamu sangat berbeda, Naruto."

"Kamu juga. Kamu sangat berbeda sekarang. Kamu bertambah semakin cantik saja sekarang, Hinata."

Sang Namikaze menampilkan senyumnya yang menawan sekali lagi. Sukses membuat Hinata terpaku lagi melihat senyumannya itu. Plus rona merah semakin pekat muncul di dua pipi Hinata. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dan ingin lari dari dalam tubuhnya sekarang juga.

GYUT!

Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal kuat. Rasanya dia akan semakin gugup jika berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto seperti ini. Naruto semakin membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ingin rasanya selalu di dekatnya untuk melihat senyumannya setiap saat.

"Ah, a-ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Dengan cepat, Hinata membalikkan badannya karena tidak tahan melihat pesona Naruto yang sangat memikat hatinya. Dia mulai melangkah pergi. Tapi, langkah Hinata dicegat oleh Naruto.

GREP!

"TUNGGU DULU, HINATA!"

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Tapi, dia tidak berani berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. Merasakan wajahnya yang sudah memanas lagi seperti kepiting rebus.

Dengan gugup, Hinata menjawabnya.

"A-Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku ... Aku ..."

"Ya ...?"

"Aku ... Aku ..."

"I-Iya ... A-Apa? Bilang saja ..."

"Aku ... Aku lapar. Bisa tidak kita makan sebentar sebelum pergi?"

DOEEEEENG!

Wajah Hinata menggelap. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Sementara Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

SIIIIIIING!

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata segera memberikan jawabannya dengan nada terkesan dongkol.

"Baiklah, kita makan dulu sebelum pergi ke rumahku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak Naruto sedang melahap mie ramen yang dipesannya dengan menggunakan sumpit. Mie ramen jumbo yang disajikan di mangkuk besar. Di samping mangkuk mie ramen jumbo itu, tampak gelas yang berisikan jus jeruk yang segar, terletak di atas meja persegi yang terbuat dari kayu. Di depan Naruto, terlihat Hinata yang sedang mengaduk jus pokat yang dipesannya. Hinata tidak memesan makanan. Dia hanya memilih meminum jus pokat sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang makan. Kadang-kadang perhatiannya ditujukan untuk memperhatikan keadaan kafe ini. Kafe yang terletak di dekat stasiun Konoha. Kafe yang tidak terlalu sepi karena banyak orang yang sedang makan dan minum di sini walaupun hari sudah sore begini.

Ini adalah hari weekend. Semua orang tampak menikmati hari weekend ini dengan penuh sukacita. Orang-orang yang datang bersama keluarganya, temannya dan ada yang datang berdua bersama pacarnya. Perhatian Hinata pun tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk berhadapan, tak jauh darinya dengan Naruto. Sepasang kekasih itu sedang makan sambil bergurau bersama. Tertawa, tersenyum dan saling memukul antara satu sama lainnya. Betapa menyenangkan jika seperti itu. Rasanya iri sekali dan mengharapkan hal seperti itu terjadi padanya sekarang. Hinata ingin sekali mempunyai seorang kekasih walaupun selama ini banyak laki-laki yang telah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi, semuanya ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan satu alasan yaitu dia mencintai orang lain dan masih setia menunggu orang yang dicintainya itu pulang. Dia yakin pada suatu hari nanti, orang yang dicintainya akan datang menemuinya. Menyatakan cinta juga padanya setelah bertemu nanti. Dia pasti akan menjawab "ya" jika laki-laki itu menembaknya setelah bertemu. Pasti dia akan menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia sedunia karena telah mempunyai seorang kekasih yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Tapi, itu hanya hayalan saja. Imajinasi belaka yang dipikirkannya selama ini. Tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan. Tidak mungkin menjadi realitas. Tidak mungkin menjadi fakta. Hanya menjadi sebuah ilusi. Maya. Fana. Tidak akan terwujudkan.

Merasa kekecewaan mulai melanda hatinya yang begitu galau, pandangan iris lavender miliknya diarahkan pada gelas yang berisi jus pokat itu. Menghelakan napasnya yang berat karena impian ingin menggapai hati Naruto tidak akan semudah yang diharapkannya. Itu hanya cerita tidak nyata yang hanya terjadi di film-film. Kisah cintanya tidak akan semanis seperti kisah cinta di film-film romantis yang pernah ditontonnya selama ini. Dia tahu kalau Naruto bukan tipe laki-laki romantis yang suka memberikan sebuah kejutan yang manis saat menyatakan cinta. Naruto adalah laki-laki hiperaktif, berisik dan ceria. Tidak mungkin Naruto menyukai dirinya yang notabene adalah gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu. Tapi, Naruto selalu melindunginya ketika ada orang yang mengganggunya. Naruto selalu mengajarinya berbagai hal dan mengajaknya bermain bersama. Naruto adalah satu-satunya teman yang dipunyainya. Naruto selalu membuatnya tertawa ketika dia menangis. Naruto selalu berusaha membuatnya merasa bahagia. Naruto selalu membuatnya merasa aman. Hingga memberikannya sebuah benda kenangan yang sangat berharga ketika berpisah yaitu boneka musang berwarna jingga. Itulah benda yang paling disayanginya sepenuh hatinya.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa?"

Lamunan Hinata buyar seketika. Dia tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap ke arah Naruto.

Dilihatnya, Naruto memasang wajah kusutnya. Mulutnya tersumbat oleh sedotan jus jeruknya.

Dengan cepat, Hinata menguasai dirinya agar bersikap seperti biasanya. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Naruto mengeluarkan sedotan dari mulutnya. Wajahnya masih kusut.

"Apa benar?"

"Be-Benar."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Eh, ma-maksudmu?"

"Kamu bohong. Aku yakin kamu memikirkan sesuatu. Iya, kan?"

"Eh? Ti-Tidak ... A-Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok."

"Bohong. Kamu gugup. Itu tandanya kamu bohong!"

"Eh?"

Hinata terdiam. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Melihat Naruto yang memasang wajah seriusnya.

Hening sebentar.

Mereka menatap dengan lama. Hingga Naruto bersuara untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kamu memikirkan sesuatu. Memangnya ada apa? Coba ceritakan padaku."

Hinata tersentak. Naruto terus menunjukkan sikapnya yang begitu serius.

Lantas Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Memegang sedotan yang berada di dalam gelas. Lalu menghelakan napas sebentar.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok. Tidak usah ditanyakan lagi."

"Aku tidak yakin. Kamu pasti memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi, kamu tidak berani untuk mengatakannya padaku."

Hinata mengangkatkan kepalanya lagi. Menatap ke arah Naruto dengan intens.

"Benar. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kamu tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya ya."

Hinata tersenyum. Tapi, tetap saja Naruto dapat memahami apa yang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini. Tidak tahan lagi untuk memendam semua ini begitu lama. Naruto akan segera menyatakannya pada Hinata sekarang juga.

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan sekarang, Hinata."

"Eh?"

Senyuman Hinata menghilang sejenak. Giliran Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Maksudmu, Naruto?" lanjut Hinata yang penasaran. Ingin segera mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Naruto tadi.

Naruto tetap tersenyum. Dia pun memberikan isyarat lewat gerakan bahasa tubuh pada Hinata.

Pertama, Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kedua, Naruto membentuk dua tangannya menjadi seperti bentuk hati.

Ketiga, Naruto menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

Selesai.

Melihat aksi Naruto yang bertingkah seperti orang bisu begitu, Hinata menjadi terpaku. Tercengang tanpa kata-kata.

"A-Aku ... Ci-Cinta ... Padamu ...," Hinata menerka sambil berpikir dengan entengnya.

Naruto manggut-manggut sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hinata. Hinata semakin tercengang.

"Eh, a-apa maksudnya, Naruto?"

Naruto melipatkan tangannya di atas meja. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Itulah yang kamu pikirkan, Hinata. Aku benar, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kamu mencintai aku. Itulah yang ingin kamu katakan padaku. Tapi, kamu tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Iya, kan?"

"A-Apa?!"

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika. Apalagi Naruto menunjukkan senyumannya yang menawan lagi disertai dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aku juga cinta padamu. Perasaanku ini memang akan kuungkapkan padamu setelah bertemu denganmu di sini. Sekarang sudah waktunya, aku menembakmu untuk menjadi pacarku ...," Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terletak di atas meja."Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Apa kamu mau menjadi pacarku sekarang?"

DEG!

Jantung Hinata berdetak sangat kencang. Dia kaget dengan penuturan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini. Seperti impiannya selama ini. Ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Naruto akan menembaknya saat makan bersama di kafe ini. Dia menerima cinta Naruto dan menjadi pacar Naruto di hari weekend. Kemudian Naruto akan mengajaknya berkencan sampai malam. Di mana malam minggu akan segera tiba beberapa jam lagi.

Ini bukan mimpi lagi. Ini bukan ilusi lagi. Ini bukan imajinasi lagi. Ini bukan hayalan lagi. Ini nyata. Ini fakta. Ini realiti. Ini sudah terwujudkan.

Hinata benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Wajahnya terselimuti warna merah yang memukau. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang cantik. Bibirnya pun terbuka untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Naruto itu.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku benar-benar sekali mendengarnya."

"Sama-sama. Aku juga."

"Mulai sekarang, hubungan kita adalah pacar. Bukan teman lagi."

"Ya."

"Setelah ini, apa kamu jadi menemaniku mencari apartemen sewaan?"

"Jadi. Aku akan menemanimu mencari apartemen sewaan. Tapi, sebelum itu, kamu harus ke rumahku dulu sekarang karena ayahku ingin berjumpa denganmu. Ayahku ingin menanyakan apa kamu jadi masuk ke kampus yang sama denganku."

"Tentu saja, aku jadi masuk ke Konoha University. Aku akan masuk ke jurusan kedokteran agar kita selalu bersama seperti dulu. Apalagi kita sudah berpacaran sekarang."

"Hmmmm, aku tahu itu. Tapi, lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga, Naruto. Aku malu, dilihat sama orang-orang di sini."

"Biarkan saja orang-orang melihat kita. Kita inikan berpacaran. Jadi, wajar, kan?"

"Pokoknya lepaskan."

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan."

"Aku mohon, lepaskan tanganku, Naruto."

"Tidak."

"Naruto ..."

"Hinata ..."

"NARUTO!"

Tanpa sadar, Hinata berteriak kencang sehingga semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Secara refleks, Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Sementara satu tangannya lagi masih digenggam oleh Naruto. Wajahnya memerah lagi karena malu.

Otomatis membuat Naruto tertawa geli. Bersamaan orang-orang kembali dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Tidak memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata lagi.

Hinata menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutnya. Lalu dia melihat ke arah Naruto yang tertawa dengan riangnya.

Wajah Hinata menjadi sewot karena merasa Naruto menertawainya.

"Naruto, kok kamu ketawa sih?"

"Maaf, habisnya kamu itu lucu sekali, Hinata."

"Kamu sendirikan yang membuat aku marah dan berteriak tidak jelas begitu. Kamu tidak mau melepaskan tanganku sih."

"Oh, jadi ceritanya kamu marah padaku sekarang?"

"Ya, aku marah padamu."

"Tidak kelihatan kok ...," Naruto berhenti tertawa dan memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan serius."Wajahmu semakin manis saja ketika marah seperti ini."

BRUUUUUSH!

Dalam sekejap mata, wajah Hinata memerah padam karena malu. Sehingga dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja sambil berteriak kencang di dalam hatinya sendiri.

'HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Naruto memujiku seperti ini. Aku ... Aku ... Aku jadi malu rasanya. Naruto, aku semakin mencintaimu ...'

Begitulah, kisah Naruto dan Hinata yang berawal dari pertemanan. Pada akhirnya, dari pertemanan berubah menjadi pacar. Teman menjadi cinta. Kisah yang lumrah terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Bukan hanya kisah fiktif yang ada di film-film. Kisah ini bisa terjadi di dunia nyata. Bisa dialami siapa saja dan kapan saja. Itulah kehidupan yang begitu berwarna.

Impian Hinata yang ingin menjadi pacar Naruto kini menjadi kenyataan. Cinta yang dirasakannya sejak kecil tersampaikan di usia 18 tahun. Impian yang manis bagi seorang gadis Hyuga untuk menggapai hatinya Namikaze Naruto.

"Hehehe ... Hinata, kamu memang gadis yang unik. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kecil. Akhirnya aku telah mendapatkan hatimu sekarang. Betapa bahagianya aku ...," gumam Naruto yang tertawa lebar disertai semburat merah tipis di dua pipinya. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Hinata di atas meja. Seakan-akan ada tanda hati yang muncul di atas tangan mereka yang saling terkait. Menjadi tanda cinta mereka yang telah menyatu di awal pertemuan ini. Sungguh momen yang manis.

Impian Hinata dimulai hari ini, bersama Naruto yang akan selalu menemani Hinata di hari-hari barunya saat menjalani pendidikan yang lebih tinggi di Konoha University nanti. Mereka akan selalu bersama untuk selama-lamanya. Tidak akan terpisah lagi. Selalu ada setiap saat.

"Hm ..."

Hinata pun tersenyum. Senyuman yang manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk Adit sudah selesai.**

 **Gimana? Sudah sesuai dengan harapanmu, Dit?**

 **Berikan jawabanmu di review. Juga termasuk para reader yang sempat membaca one shoot tentang Naruhina ini.**

 **Arigatou ...**

 **TERTANDA ...**

 **Hikasya**

 **Rabu, 20 April 2016**


End file.
